ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Yet Spicy Night
Event Period: 02/06/2019 5pm (PST) to 02/15/2019 5pm (PST) Sample 'Bonuses' *'Room With Mood Lightning' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Use 160 love manuals by 02/11/2019 5pm PST. *'Soft Side Curl Hair - 'Early Clear Bonus: Silver - ''Use 200 love manuals by 02/14/2019 5pm PST. 'Bonus Stories' *'The Warlords Dominant Side? (Part 1) '- 10 love manuals bonus *'The Warlords Dominant Side? (Part 2)' - 110 love manuals bonus *'Ieyasu's Bonus Story''' - 230 love manuals bonus *'Mitsuhide's Bonus Story' - 340 love manuals bonus *'Nobunaga's Bonus Story' - 430 love manuals bonus Collection Bonuses *'Maroon Ribbon Obi -' 20 love manuals bonus *'500 Gold '- 30 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) '- 40 love manuals bonus *'Honey '- 50 love manuals bonus *'500 Gold '- 60 love manuals bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) '- 70 love manuals bonus *'Closet Storage -' 80 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace)' - 90 love manuals bonus *'500 Gold - '''100 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - 120 love manuals bonus *'''Castle Storage' '- 130 love manuals bonus *'Lace and Flowers Fan -' 140 love manuals bonus *'1000 Gold -' 150 clove manuals bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) -' 160 love manuals bonus *'Sweet Cake -' 170 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) -' 180 love manuals bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) -' 190 love manuals bonus *'Closet Storage -' 200 love manuals bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) -' 210 love manuals bonus *'Closet Storage -' 220 love manuals bonus *'Mysterious Incense Burner -' 240 love manuals bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) -' 250 love manuals bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) -' 260 love manuals bonus *'1500 Gold -' 270 love manuals bonus *'Sweet Cake' - '280 love manuals bonus *'Lace and Roses Kimono -''' 290 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) -' 300 love manuals bonus *'2000 Gold -' 310 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) -' 320 love manuals bonus *'''Castle Storage' '- 330 love manuals bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) -' 350 love manuals bonus *'Gacha Token - '''360 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) -''' 370 love manuals bonus *'Closet Storage -' 380 love manuals bonus *'Butterflies and Roses Curtains '- 390 love manuals bonus *'Makeup (+500 Glamour) -' 400 love manuals bonus *'Closet Storage (x2) -' 410 love manuals bonus *'3000 Gold -' 420 love manuals bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) -' 440 love manuals bonus *'Gacha Orb -' 450 love manuals bonus *'Elixir or Love (+1:+1) -' 460 love manuals bonus *'Parfait - '''470 love manuals bonus *'Gacha Token (x3) - 480 love manuals bonus * After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 love manuals used. '''Ranking Bonuses *'Short Laced Kimono -' Top 200 Bonus ''- Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Lace and Flower Headpiece '- ''Top 1.000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonus. *'Gacha Token' - Top 5.000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' *02/08 10:00 pm to 02/09 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *02/10 10:00 pm to 02/11 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Lesson Time *02/12 10:00 pm to 02/13 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Lesson Time *02/14 10:00 pm to 02/15 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time Category:Events Category:Collection Events